Minecraft: The Apocalypse
by minecraftdude56
Summary: It is December 2012, and the group has found a mysterious book deep inside the ruins of Minelantis. But when the book predicts the end of the world, it's up to Liam and Michael to get everybody to safety and survive the coming apocalypse. Chapter 13 is up! Sorry it took so long, trying to get through writer's block.
1. The Plan

_The heat and warmth _of the rising sun spilled over the landscape, casting long shadows over the small town of Willowbrook. However, it was winter, so the sunlight wasn't very bright, and the landscape was covered in snow as far as the eye could see, which sparkled like a rainbow under the sun.

Liam shuffled along the wooden streets of the town, tossing his stone sword in the air and whistling a very well known tune in the land of Minecraftia; The Blocky Song. He was dressed just like the ordinary Steve, with a cyan shirt, dark blue jeans, gray shoes, brown hair, and tan skin.

Liam gently pounded on the wooden door to his friend Michael's house. He could hear the wood blocks creaking under the pressure of his friend's feet as he was going to answer the door. The door suddenly slammed open, its frigid breeze gusting into Liam's tan face and making his hair dance in the wind.

"Hello Michael!" Liam greeted his friend.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Michael replied.

Michael was a dark-skinned fellow and he was athletic and a party animal. He looked like a DJ and he had 3D glasses on his blue eyes. Liam peered around his house. There was lots of circuitry and electronics in the wool room.

"Um, bro?" Michael sounded concerned. "Are you okay? You look confused."

"You have some serious circuitry skills." Liam concluded.

"Thanks! I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Michael trotted into his house made of wool and wood, with a little bit of stone and netherrack mixed in. "Follow me." He whispered.

Liam closely paced right behind his friend, getting anxious on what his friend was going to show to him. Excitement quickly built up inside him, making it excessively difficult to continue walking and making him really want to run. Sweat trickled down his body, and he was ready to dash at any moment. But then, there it was, peering right at him, an iron door! _Could this be the way to what he wants to show me? _Liam wondered.

"Ah. Here we are." Michael implied. He tugged a hidden lever that only he knew its location, which caused the steel door to swing open, casting another cool breeze. "Behold! The planning room for our trip to Minelantis!" He announced.

"MineWHA?" Liam sounded really confused this time.

"Minelantis." Michael corrected him. "Legend has it; there is a very special book deep inside its ruins that contains the history of Minecraftia. It has the ability to predict future events. We'll leave on December 15."

"December 15? Isn't that tomorrow? Today's the 14th." Liam asked.

"I knew that!" Michael yelled angrily.

"Sorry, friend." Liam sadly apologized.

"It's cool." Michael calmed down. "Here's the plan." Michael laid down a sheet of paper with the list of the plan. This is what it read:

December 15, 2012 8:30am: Leave for Minelantis

December 15, 2012 10:00am: Arrive at Minelantis

December 15, 2012 12:00pm: Eat Lunch

December 15, 2012 12:30pm: Explore Ruins

December 16, 2012 9:00am: Leave Minelantis

December 16, 2012 10:30am: Arrive Back Home

Liam seemed to like the plan as the words lay on the paper and flew into his mind. But then he was confused about something.

"Michael, why did you put the date down for every event?" Liam asked.

"So I don't forget what day it is." Michael replied. "You might want to get ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

Liam took his friend's advice and dashed outside of Michael's house and into his. He uncovered his chest and pulled out a few necessary items. He grabbed a pair of leather armor, some cooked porkchops, some beef, some cooked chicken, a bow and arrow, wood, and rotten flesh (Yuk) as emergency food.

Later that night, Liam made a special chest in his bedroom where he put all his necessary items. He lay in his red bed, his bedroom being as colourful as a rainbow. He gazed at the stars and the moon through his glass skylight in the roof. His purple eyes stared at the night sky until he turned drowsy and gently fell into a deep sleep...


	2. The Journey Begins

_Liam awoke _the next morning to the gentle sound of the cool, winter breeze that continued to whistle and hum outside. He rotated his head until his eyes were facing his calendar. _December 15 2012, the day we go to Minelantis..._ he thought.

He climbed out of bed, threw on his ordinary Steve outfit again, and raced out the door to his friend's house with the amazing circuitry.

Michael saw him coming and quickly opened the door and greeted him. "Hey, are you ready to leave for Minelantis?" he asked.

"I'm all ready! I can't wait to see the event predictor book!" Liam replied.

"Okay let's go!" Michael happily announced.

The two were trudging along to Route 23, the road that would take them to the ancient ruin. The road didn't get much traffic, because it went to a place nobody usually hung out. The road was paved with smooth stone, with a line of sandstone in the middle. The path was five blocks wide, the middle row being sandstone. Trees surrounded the road, which looked like columns of wood with no leaves.

"Michael," Liam started. "If this road leads to a ruin with a book predicting future events, why does it not get much traffic?"

"Hardly anybody knows about it." Michael answered. "You see, I found out about this ruin by luck. I dug into it while mining and I happened to dig into the room with the book. I took a peek at it. All I remember about it is that the last event in the book will occur on December 21, and the page was covered in ashes and it smelled like smoke."

That's when it hit Liam. _Will the world be engulfed in flames? _He wondered.

All of a sudden Michael heard footsteps nearby. He peeked inside the bush where the rustling was coming from.

"What are you doing, Michael?" Liam was confused.

SSSSSSSSSS!

"Creeper!" Liam hollered out. "Run for your life!"

Liam and Michael ran and ran away from the creeper, which was still trying to stalk them.

"Wait!" Liam yelled.

"What?"

"I brought arrows!"

Liam started firing the arrows one by one at the creeper. His finger moved back, flicked the string, and the arrow sliced through the air as it gained speed and momentum. The arrow completed its journey through space by hitting the creeper directly in the eye, which caused the creeper to die and drop a couple pieces of gunpowder.

"Way to go Liam!" Michael congratulated.

But there was another problem. The sun was descending in the darkening sky, causing the light to dim and darkness to sweep over the frozen landscape. The group's pupils began to grow and expand to let in more light due to the darkening world.

"Quick! We need to find shelter now!" Liam warned.

All of a sudden Michael's eyes were picking up something wonderful. There was a dud cave not too far away! The two could take shelter there, all they had to do was block off the entrances and they would be safe.

"There's a cave over there!" Michael announced. "Come on, let's head over there!"

The two dashed to the cave, running as fast as they could, their arms slashing the arctic air, until they had reached their destination.

"Okay! You set up the beds, I'll block off the entrance!" Michael gave orders.

Liam didn't actually have that much work to do. All he had to do was place 2 beds. Easy. He wandered over to his crafting table and started crafting the recipe. But there was a problem, he didn't bring any wool!

"The entrances are blocked!" Michael announced. He admired the cobblestone blockage with a wooden door placed from the outside so skeletons couldn't shoot arrows at them and zombies couldn't attack through the door.

"Where's the beds?" Michael asked.

"We don't have any wool..." Liam sadly whined.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Great! Now we have to sleep on the floor!" Michael complained.

"And your plans were wrong." Liam pointed out.

"What makes you think that?"

"The journey to Minelantis was supposed to take an hour and a half!"

Liam was right. Michael wrote down to arrive at the ruins at 10am. But it was after nightfall and they still weren't there.

"Might as well sleep on the floor." Liam moaned. "Goodnight."

Liam and Michael were forced to sleep on the cold, hard floor of stone. The two eventually drifted off to sleep, which thoughts of the event predictor book racing through their heads...


	3. The Unfortunate Truth

_Michael woke up _to the glow of the unusually bright morning. He peered at his clock. 3am! But the light level outside was 5, instead of the normal 4.

Michael turned around and started shaking Liam. "Liam..." he whispered. "Wake up."

Liam's eyes slowly opened. "What is it?" he asked sounding very tired.

"Why's it so bright outside?" Michael asked.

"It's probably morning."

"No, it's 3am."

"What?"

Liam peered at the gold clock, checking to see if it really was the middle of the night. And it was! All of a sudden Liam saw a light shining out of a nearby room.

"Michael, what's that light?"

"Let's check it out."

The two shuffled along to the light, getting anxious and terrified as fear rushed down their spines. They reached the light, and Michael very slowly moved his head to the source. His head moved into the light, its brightness causing his eyes to become strained. When his eyes finally got used to the light, it was revealed to be the book room of Minelantis!

_**"MICHAEL!" **_Liam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Michael whimpered, sounding horrified.

_**"WE WERE RIGHT BY THE RUIN THE ENTIRE NIGHT!"**_

"Never mind. Let's go check it out." Michael spoke.

"Sorry I yelled." Liam calmed down. "I was just upset."

"I feel so stupid now..."

"Don't."

The two approached the book, anxious to see what it would say. The ruin was made of sandstone and decorative sandstone, with torches scattered around the walls. A mysterious door stood on the opposite side of the room, and it wasn't a wooden door or an iron door. It looked like it needed to be activated with a special lever or button hidden somewhere. Liam opened the front cover of the book, which had a picture of Minecraftia. The first page read: "December 6, 4567394562 BC, Minecraftia is born."

Liam was getting interested. He started flipping through the pages rapidly, looking at the dates fly by as he turned the pages.

"April 13, 5678 BCE, Deadly World War begins."

"October 27, 4326 BCE, Treaty signed between Cambia and Swacila."

Liam continued to flip through the pages, and he stopped when he reached a page that was coated in ice and was cold. Liam breathed on the ice to melt it, the ice thawing into water and soaking into the page. But this must have been a special kind of paper, because it wasn't soggy or wet. Liam read the page:

"March 15, 1267, Ice Age begins to end."

Liam flipped the pages until he reached the last 10 pages. This is what they read:

"December 10, 2012, Blizzard hits Empire City."

"December 12, 2012, Nuclear Explosion at Cambia Power Plant."

"December 13, 2012, Train Crash in Empire City."

"December 16, 2012, Precipitation Worldwide Dissipates."

"No more rain or snow after today?" Liam mumbled surprised to himself. He continued to read the pages.

"December 16, 2012, Airplane Crash in Swacila."

"December 17, 2012, Worldwide Heat wave Begins and Worsens over Time."

"December 18, 2012, Massive Worldwide Riots Break Out."

"December 18, 2012, Oceans Begin to Evaporate."

"December 20, 2012, Last Drop of Water Vanishes."

"That's horrible!" Liam sounded worried. "We're going to get hit by record heat? No more water? Riots across the globe?"

Liam flipped the page again, and he saw the ash-covered final page Michael told him about yesterday. Liam leaned over and began to blow aggressively onto the page, causing smoke to fill the air around him. Liam coughed and choked because of the smoke, however eventually it subsided and Liam could look at the page. It still wasn't very clear, but there was an image of an extremely large Sun and only half of Minecraftia with no water sticking out of the Sun. There was another picture near it with an even bigger Sun, with all of Minecraftia in the Sun. The text read:

"December 21, 2012, Sun Swallows Minecraftia and Dies."

"Is this how it's all going to end?" Liam sadly asked, beginning to cry. "Michael!"

"Is something wrong, Liam?" Michael asked him. He was examining the walls and floors the whole time Liam was looking through the book. "The world's gonna end in five days when the Sun expands and kills the entire planet!"

"What! We have to warn everybody!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on." Liam told Michael. "I know what we should do."


	4. A Hidden Path

"So?" Michael asked. "So what do we do?"

"Uh great, I forgot again..." Liam whined as he leaned against the wall.

All of a sudden the wall flipped, carrying Liam along with it. Liam was brutally crushed through the wall, losing 7 hearts in the process, while the rotating air rushed around him like one of the most powerful fans in the world. When the wall finally finished rotating, there Liam was, sitting in a dark hallway with a railway leading to a light.

"What? Where am I?" Liam wondered.

The wall flipped again, this time carrying Michael. He took the painful trip halfway around the wall, also losing 7 hearts.

"Where does this railway go?" Liam asked curious.

"I don't know, but let's take a minecart from the chest and ride on it."

"Chest? What chest?"

Liam turned his head to the right to find a chest in the darkness.

"Oh. That chest." He figured it out.

"Come on." Michael wandered over to the chest, swung it open and pulled out two minecarts to use. Michael laid down the two minecarts on the railway, one right after the other, and climbed in the front one.

"Gimme a push," Michael ordered Liam.

"Gimme gimme never gets. Don't you know your manners yet?" Liam sang and teased Michael.

Michael was getting very annoyed now. He already got flipped by a wall. So why should he be teased about the word "gimme"? "_**Please, **_push me." Michael ordered angrily.

"Thank you!" Liam yelled. He pushed the back minecart, causing the front one to gain speed, and quickly hopped into the back one before it got away. The hallway was dark and long, as the light got closer, closer, closer..., until they were in the outside world. There was a thundersnow event happening, as heavy snowfall flew into their faces, and lightning crackled through the sky.

"Wow. It's snowing pretty heavy out here." Liam shared the news. "So, where are we going?"

"I have no idea." Michael replied.

All of a sudden the dark grey skies began to clear of clouds, as the snow began to cease. The snowflakes stopped falling, and the sun came out right in front of them as the light caused Liam and Michael to look down and cover their eyes for a while.

"Yow!" Liam yelled. "What just happened?"

Liam and Michael looked back up and scrutinized their surroundings. The sky was blue, and there was not a single cloud in the sky!

Liam's brain was beginning to remind him of something. "December 16, 2012, Precipitation Worldwide Dissipates."

"That's it!" Liam hollered.

"What? What's it?" Michael asked curious.

"The book said storms would dissipate today." Liam replied.

Suddenly a large group of very tall buildings appeared in front of them, with Michael noticing them as a smile grew on his face.

"It's Empire City!" Michael hollered.

"Empire WHA?" Liam was confused again.

Michael was very annoyed with Liam now. He would never get anything! "Didn't you just read the name perfectly in the event book earlier this morning?" Michael asked very annoyed. "You need to go to the store and buy yourself a better memory!"

"_Oh, I didn't know they had a store for body parts. A rather _**disgusting store!**" Liam yelled.

"Liam, calm down." Michael whined. "You need to control your temper."

"Hey, look!" Liam interrupted. The railway descended into the underground, where it rode along the powered tracks until friction eventually stopped the cart at the end of the rail. The room they were in was very dusty, with more sandstone and a ladder on the wall leading up to a trapdoor.

"Yuk!" Liam complained. "When was the last time they cleaned this place?"

"Just go." Michael complained again. The two trotted over to the ladder, and Liam slowly began to climb up the ladder, with Michael following behind. Liam swung open the trapdoor, but now it was rather warm outside. They were right by the edge of the city, with Route 24 leading into the city, and a sign that read, "Empire City, City of Wealth! Population 1,002,289,010."

"1 billion people?" Michael was very surprised. Were his eyes just seeing things? No it was not! "We have just traveled into the future."

The two walked along the black road which was very wide with white lines for crosswalks. People were everywhere in cars and on sidewalks as pedestrians, and Liam and Michael were squeezing through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. Most of them were talking about how the snowstorm and the clouds could just vanish like that.

"I'm tired. Let's run into that nearby coffee store!" Liam suggested.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go." Michael agreed. They rushed into the brown building, cutting through the crowds as they rushed through the door...


	5. The Scientific Conclusion

_Just as Liam _lined up to get a coffee in the long, busy line, a news broadcast came on the overhead TV in the corner of the room.

"Hello everybody!" said the news reporter. "We have some strange news to report today."

Everyone's heads, including Liam and Michael's, turned to the direction of the TV.

"We've just received reports of storms and clouds dissipating around the world. Temperatures are soaring, and they are now 5 degrees above normal. Snow has started to melt worldwide, making it feel like spring. If this upward trend continues, we will experience heat wave temperatures for summer in just a few days. This is Rick Caver, signing off."

"Wow." Michael started. "It's getting pretty warm. We're seeing my older cousin."

"Older cousin?" Liam questioned. "You don't have an older cousin."

"I do so!" Michael exclaimed. "Her name's Eve. She's a scientist."

"What about my coffee?" Liam whined.

"Forget about the coffee, let's go!"

After rushing through huge crowds again, Michael knocked on the wooden door to Eve's house. Liam rotated his head as his eyes peered at the buildings. He never paid any attention to them until now, and the reason why this city was called the city of wealth is because the buildings were made of minerals. Diamond blocks, gold blocks, iron blocks, even lapis lazuli blocks. He wondered how they could possibly get that many diamonds, considering they still haven't invented a way to make artificial diamonds yet.

The wooden door creaked open. "Hello?" said Eve.

Her skin was dark tan, with a shoulder-length black ponytail, a red V-neck with elbow-length sleeves under her white lab coat, with navy jeans which were skinny, black sandals, and her lab coat was littered with potion spills and redstone smudges on her white lab coat. There were potions in her pockets, because she brews potions as you would expect, she was wearing goggles, and there was a bow and quiver on her back. She looked about ten years older than Liam and Michael.

"Hey!" Michael welcomed her. "Can you run a timeframe of what will happen to Minecraftia over the next few days?"

"I could, just follow me to the lab room." Eve ordered.

They were led into a room made of blue wool, with redstone circuitry laid on the floor, and very complex redstone circuits, even more complex then Michael's. They approached another wooden door. A sign that read "Lab Room" lay on the wall above the door. They entered the room, which was made of red wool, with brewing stands and enchantment tables everywhere. Bookshelves surrounded the enchantment table so the enchantments where higher levels, assuming the user had enough experience. They stopped at a giant flat-screen TV.

"This is the lab room." said Eve. "I can show you what exactly will happen." She grabbed a black remote from the orange block of wool on the ground (which she used as a table) and pointed it at the TV. She pushed the big, red button and an image of the Minecraft world and the sun.

"Right now the sun is 10% of its current size." Eve inferred. "Over the next five days the sun will expand further until it engulfs our world on Friday. Today's Sunday, so that leaves us with five days to prepare."

"We'll spend the day tomorrow warning people about the apocalypse." said Liam.

"You teens will still have to go to school tomorrow." Eve brought up.

"We don't go to school..." Liam revealed.

"That's very interesting." said Eve. "You know, as temperatures rise, the murder rate rises as well. So there will be more crime."

"That explains the riots." Michael concluded. "Well we'll be going now."

"Bye!" Eve called out. "You kids stay safe!"

"We will!" Michael hollered.

Once the two were outside the building, the sun, which looked bigger than normal, started to set, but this sunset wasn't very dark.

"Hey look!" Michael pointed toward the tall, diamond building.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"A hotel."

"Well, we've got a place to stay for the night, let's go!"

The two rushed into the hotel, which, according to another sign above the double wooden doors, was The Diamond Hotel.

They entered the hotel; there was a wooden table with a computer and the cashier sitting in a chair in front of the computer. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt, with black hair, and dark skin.

"Hello?" said the cashier. "Would you like a room?"

"Yes, please." Liam answered politely.

The cashier pulled out a card and wrote a number on it. The number was revealed to be 828. "This is your room. Check out time is at 10am."

"Thanks." said Michael.

They went into an elevator, which was also made out of diamond blocks. A stream of water rushed underneath them as Liam pushed the 8 button to go to the 8th floor, the floor their room was on. The water lifted up the platform until they reached their floor. When the doors opened, their room was pretty much right in front of them.

When they got into the room, they were quite tired. There were bookshelves along the walls, with a couple gaps for windows, and there was a jukebox and a chest filled with music discs right next to it. There were eight beds lined in a row right next to the window. Liam and Michael climbed into two of the beds right by each other as they looked outside at the unusually bright night.

"Well, we need to warn everybody." Michael told Liam.

"Yes, but how?" Liam asked.

"Simple. We tell them."

"What if they don't believe us?"

"We'll try."

"Well, good night, bro." said Liam.

"You too." Michael replied.

The two fell into a deep sleep, thinking about how the people are going to believe them. They would probably think the heat and bright nights were from a comet passing by or the sun just getting a little closer than usual. _How will we warn the people? _Liam wondered in his sleep. _Will they believe us?_


	6. Heatwave Status

_Liam and Michael woke up _to a hot and bright day. The sun was 25% of its normal size, and sunrise was getting earlier and sunset was getting later with nighttime getting brighter, like the days leading up to the summer solstice when the length of day is increasing.

The two went down to the main lobby, where there was a ladder leading downwards.

"Hey, Liam." Michael started. "Let's check out that ladder."

The two climbed down the ladder, and it turns out there is a subway station right underneath the Diamond Hotel.

"Excuse me." Liam asked the lady running the subway. She was wearing a pink dress with light skin and pink hair. "Why's there a train system right under the hotel?"

"Oh, this?" she replied. "Most of the major buildings are connected to subways."

"Thanks." Liam replied. The two ran to the edge of the platform to catch the upcoming minecarts.

"One at a time!" the manager called. "One at a time!"

Liam and Michael crawled into two of the minecarts. There were a line of 15, and they got into the front two.

"So, where are we going?" Liam asked as the minecarts began to take off.

"We're going back to Eve's house."

At the next stop, which the station looked similar to the other one, the tan walls with concrete flooring; it wasn't under a building but was on the street next to Eve's house.

Cars were driving along the street in front of Eve's house, which looked empty and abandoned. The building was in good shape, but the lights were out.

Michael had a key for Eve's house and opened the door to investigate the scene.

"Was there a crime here?" said Liam sounding scared.

"No." replied Michael. "She's just not home."

There was a staircase at the end of the room, which Liam and Michael hadn't noticed until now. They crept down the dark halls, with Liam lighting a torch so they could see. At the bottom of the pitch-black staircase, except for the torch, were two halls, one leading left and the other leading right.

"You go left! I'll go right!" Michael called out.

They parted ways, and after a while Liam heard what sounded like meowing at the end of the hall. On the other side, Michael heard barking.

All of a sudden a cat and a kitten pounced from Liam's side, while a wolf and a puppy leaped from Michael's side. Michael fed the wolf bones to tame it, which it ate quickly, and it gained a red collar to show it was tamed, and he kept the wolf and the puppy.

The cats started to follow Liam. They were orange cats. He didn't have to tame them. They met at the bottom of the staircase again.

"YOU HAVE DOGS!" Liam yelled surprised.

"YOU HAVE CATS!" Michael shouted.

"What a coincidence." Liam started. "We need to get some fresh water from the nearby taiga biome."

"There's a taiga near the city?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we're going to grab buckets and collect fresh water there."

"Why do we have to do it in a cold biome?"

"Because the water will be colder and fresher."

"Well, let's go!"

A very straight path called Route 56 lead to the taiga. It looked like all the other routes in the region. There was a huge thawing lake about halfway down the road, at the edge of the biome. Other people were also collecting water with buckets. Liam and Michael grabbed their buckets and dipped it into the cool water. The snow was melting and the trees were dying from heat, it was hotter than the average winter day in the forest.

"I heard we've reached official heat wave status for winter." Michael brought up.

"Wow, it's getting hot." Liam replied. "Where will we hide? Will we need to leave the planet?"

"No. We can hide in any of the tall buildings in the city as long as they don't have any flammable blocks."

"The Diamond Hotel!" Liam screamed. "It's made out of diamonds and glass! They're not flammable."

"If the building doesn't get destroyed first." Michael worried, staring at the skyline of the city, visible from their location.

"What?" Liam was concerned. Michael was having a premonition. The Diamond Hotel might get destroyed.


	7. The New Invention

_When the two _got back to Empire City, the scene wasn't pretty. The grass was dried up and yellow, the sun was huge, the sky was yellow, and the streets cleared out because most of the people went inside.

"I think we should go see Eve again." Michael suggested. "She might be working on something to stop the apocalypse."

"But Michael, the event predictor said this would happen and it will!" Liam complained.

"The future can be changed, come on!"

At Eve's house, Liam and Michael were starting to discuss an important plan.

"Okay, I told Eve to invent something earlier today, so hopefully she's working on it." Michael explained. He pounded on the wooden door, but the door just swung open. The hall was very dark, and at the bottom of another staircase there were redstone sparks flying out from the bottom, and a red light that appeared every once in a while for less than a second.

"What's that flashing red light over there?" Liam questioned.

"Redstone!" Michael answered very excited. "She's inventing something, come on!"

Michael and Liam ran quickly down the stairs to see what she was doing. Eve was staring at a cubed device with a laser, wondering how she should use it.

"Eve!" Michael called out. "What is that?"

"This is the Anti-Apocalypse 9000!" Eve declared.

"No need to add the 9000." Michael suggested.

"This device here is supposed to stop the apocalypse. Are you two ready to test it?" Eve explained.

"Yes I'm ready!" Liam yelled right behind her. He happily pushed the big red button on the bottom of the cubed object. A blue light began to form in the middle of the cube, visible through a glass block in the middle of the device. After a few seconds a mysterious glowing blue ball formed and shot out of the machine, zooming right through the walls without breaking anything and heading straight for the sun. Millions of people saw the blast, the ball was visible for about 35 seconds before being too far to be seen and everybody who saw it were holding video cameras and capturing video of it. Everybody thought it was a UFO.

"Well, did it work?" Michael asked hopeful.

"I don't know yet." said Eve. She grabbed a remote and turned on a monitor showing where the ball is. It was very close to the sun. "The ball should detonate any second now."

All of a sudden a MASSIVE explosion happened on the sun, and lava blocks were flying out of it into space. The sun was closest to Route 56 at the time, and the explosion was so great that the highway was nearly completely obliterated, killing thousands of people who were on the highway either going to grab fresh water or coming back with it. Strips of blocks were destroyed going outward from the crater, with the strips being thick and 20 blocks long to 1 and 2 block holes hundreds of kilometres away. Empire City suffered greatly from the huge strips in the city, blowing away hundreds of blocks outward from the blast. Blocks with lower blast resistance were more likely to be blown away. The roof of Eve's house had a line of blocks blown off, and Willowbrook was partly blown away by moderate-sized strips. Liam and Michael's houses were affected, with a line across Michael's creeper-faced window destroyed and Liam's skylight was destroyed. People who were unfortunate enough to be in the lines of destruction were killed, but luckily Eve, Michael, and Liam survived the blast. From above the craters looked like the sun, with the crater being the centre and the strips being lines outward.

"What happened?" Liam asked. He looked outside through the hole in the roof and saw that the sun was actually still the same size and it was still expanding.

"It failed." Eve said sadly.

"Well, let's just go home then." Michael said sadly.

Back at the Diamond Hotel, Liam and Michael were just lying in their beds, depressed. The hotel was already repaired, and the survivors were repairing the city. The death toll through the blast area was 607,481,296.

"I've never experienced a disaster that destructive." Liam moaned.

"Well, when the sun swallows the world, it will be much more destructive than that." Michael predicted.

The two eventually went to sleep, still upset that the city was partly blown away and Route 56 destroyed for nothing.


	8. The Plane Crash

_Liam woke up _that morning to a very loud airplane sound. It was getting louder and louder by the second. _Why is there an airplane flying so close to the hotel? _he wondered.

All of a sudden an explosion happened right by them, and Liam was shaken and fell off the bed. The room was filled with smoke, and it made Liam cough.

"Michael! What was that?" Liam asked. But Michael was still sleeping. "MICHAEL!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Michael said quickly. "Why is there a plane in here? It looks like an explosion happened here!"

"An explosion _did _happen, Michael!" Liam yelled angrily. "A plane hitthe Diamond Hotel!"

"Quick question," Michael started. "How do we get out of here if there's a gap between here and the hallway?"

"We just reach for the edge and push ourselves across the gap!" Liam answered. "Who goes first?"

Michael was just sitting there, with a _no way I'm going first _look on his face.

"Fine! I'll go first!" Liam said angrily. He grabbed the edge of the hallway, and pushed himself across the gap. It was hard, and it felt like he was lifting a 40 pound weight. But right when he felt like he was about to make it, he slipped and almost fell, grabbing onto the edge very tightly.

"Michael! Help!" Liam called out.

"Meow!"

Liam's cat ran from under the bed and jumped down the gap, and grabbed Liam and pulled him down safely.

"Thanks, kitty!" Liam thanked his cat.

"Meow!"

Michael decided to make his move. He jumped down the gap, and Liam's cat grabbed him and pulled him down as well.

"You've got a well trained cat, Liam!" Michael complimented.

"Woof!"

Michael's dog was at the edge of the room, looking downward and whimpering. He looked very scared.

"Come on, doggy! You can do it!" Michael encouraged his dog.

The dog decided to be brave and leaped into Michael's arms, where he was safely caught.

"Good boy!" Michael praised him. He put his dog down and gave him a bone.

"Come on!" Liam called. "We have to get out of here!" All of a sudden the plane exploded again, obliterating the floor they were just on.

At the bottom of the hotel, Liam, Michael, and their pets were together safely.

"It's a good thing we got down just in time!" said Michael. "And the pets are safe too!"

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked.

"We need to go see Eve again. She might have another plan."


	9. The Riots

_Liam and Michael _climbed down the wooden ladder down to the minecart station again. But something was seriously wrong. There was a giant crowd of stranded people, trying to take a minecart to get away from the damaged hotel as fast as they could. The people were also getting very angry.

"Why is everyone so angry?" Michael asked.

"A plane crashed into the Diamond Hotel!" Liam replied.

A minecart started to pull up into the track right in front of the crowd of impatient commuters.

"I'm going in!" one person yelled.

"No, I am!" another person screamed.

The crowd of literally a hundred people all tried to get in the minecart at once, forgetting the fact that one minecart can only hold one person.

"One at a time! One at a time!" The station manager yelled.

Another minecart pulled up and collided with the people, injuring them.

"We're not taking the minecart today!" Michael yelled. The two and their pets began running back up to the main floor and exited the hotel.

It was chaotic on the streets. People were angry and were starting to riot because of the heat. People were breaking into convenience stores just for a few bottles of water, and everybody was willing to do almost anything to stay cool.

"Woof!"

"Meow!"

"Eve's house is just across the street!" Michael announced, pointing straight ahead at the building.

"Yes, but how do we get anywhere if there are massive riots everywhere you look?" Liam asked.

"Simple, you just cut through them! Follow me!" Michael ran ahead.

Liam and Michael were trying to squeeze through the angry mobs that filled the streets, their pets following closely behind. The pets were very smart, because they managed to squeeze through the mob without someone accidentally stepping on them or accidentally being poked with a pitchfork.

Somehow, the group crossed the mob without getting hurt.

"We made it!" Michael cheered.

All of a sudden the two heard a loud plane sound, and another airplane crashed head-on into the Golden Hotel.

"Oh come on! Haven't we been through enough today?" Liam complained.

Michael swung open the wooden door, and Liam wandered inside after Michael did.

Down at Eve's lab, Eve was staring at the Anti-Apocalypse 9000, upset about the failed attempt.

"Eve!" Michael called.

"Hey guys." Eve replied, still upset about the machine.

"Woof!"

"Meow!"

Their pets barked and meowed to greet Eve, especially the dog.

"Wait a minute; these pets sound oddly familiar..." Eve said suspiciously. Liam and Michael were looking at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

"Nah, I must be imagining things." said Eve. Liam and Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have another plan to stop the apocalypse?" Michael asked.

"No." Eve sadly replied. "I crunched the numbers. It's impossible. The sun is so powerful. We don't have an explosive near powerful enough to stop the expansion of the sun."

"No, there's got to be another way!" Michael said feeling optimistic.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible." Eve repeated.

"What do we do?" Liam asked Eve.

"You've got two choices." Eve started. "You could hide in non-flammable buildings. But a better choice would be to hide underground."

"Well, there's a big cave I know of. Hardly anybody knows about it." said Michael.

"Well you should head there, then." Eve suggested. "Just get prepared and get underground as soon as possible, the heat will just get worse. It got so hot today the oceans started boiling. Eventually people, animals, and non-flammable blocks outside will catch fire."

"How long until it's unsafe outside?" Liam asked.

"Well, I don't know." Eve answered. "But try to get underground by tomorrow."

"Well, we better get going." said Michael.

"I'm coming with you." Eve declared.

Liam and Michael were confused. "Why would you abandon your lab like that?" Michael asked.

"It's either that or I die! What other choice do we have?"

Eve was right. She didn't have a choice but to abandon the lab.

"Let's go." Liam said sadly.

The group exited the lab, and Eve was on the verge of crying.

"I'm going to miss this place." Eve said sadly.

The group and the pets were about to set off. With the world's temperature ten degrees above normal, they had to get underground, and fast.


	10. The Journey Begins, Again

_Liam, Michael, Eve, and the pets _squeezed through the crowds of people to exit the city, but luckily Eve's lab was near the edge of the city. The weather was now very hot, as hot as a desert city in the middle of summer.

"How far until the cave?" Eve asked.

"It's kind of far." Michael answered.

Liam looked back at the city. Planes crashed into the tallest buildings of the city, and the air was getting very smoky in the city. "I'm glad we got out of there." Liam said. "Away from the smoke and fumes."

"Eve?" Michael started.

"What is it?" Eve replied.

"Why is the sun expanding right now?" Michael asked curiously. "I've heard this wasn't supposed to happen for five billion years. Why's it happening now?"

"I think someone awakened an evil spirit!" Eve answered.

"Spirits are mean." said Liam. "They're evil, creepy, and if you anger them they possess you and try to use your body to take over the world!"

"Yeah." Michael started. "Six years ago an evil spirit possessed my friend."

"What happened?" Eve wondered.

"He messed with this stone orb... got knocked down and possessed... he doesn't like to talk about it."

"No surprise there." said Liam.

"We had to electrocute him to get rid of the spirit!"

"Wait..." Eve started, sounding very confused. "Are you saying an evil spirit possessed someone and the possessed person is causing this disaster?" she asked Liam.

"Why are we even talking about this, anyways?" Michael questioned. "The cave's right in front of us."

The cave was beautiful. It was already lit up, and it was huge. There was a waterfall at the end of the room, and it flowed into a small pool on its floor.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Eve asked. "I've got obsidian. We'll patch up the entrance with obsidian! I'll place a couple rows of obsidian glass at the top of the wall!"

The group immediately got to work. Michael started placing obsidian at the entrance, while Eve jumped and placed blocks under her to get to the top of the wall, and starting mining the top two rows and placed obsidian glass, while Liam was looking at the waterfall suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Michael asked him.

"Well..." Liam started. "Haven't you noticed in games and on TV that there's always treasure behind a waterfall?"

"That's fiction." Michael answered, continuing to block the entrance. "Just because there's treasure on games doesn't mean there's treasure in real life."

Liam wanted to prove that fact. He got up and waded in the small pool, which was very refreshing after being outside in 50-degree heat, and swam behind the waterfall.

"You're checking behind the waterfall!?" Michael asked, thinking Liam was being very stupid. "I told you it was fiction." Michael placed the last block of obsidian to block the entrance and Eve finished making the top two rows of the wall obsidian glass. She just did the one side, because it was the only side facing outside.

"Oh my goodness!" Liam hollered. Michael ran as quickly as he could past the waterfall and Eve started mining the tower under her to get down.

Eve, Michael, and the pets swam behind the waterfall to see what the commotion was. Eve and Michael couldn't believe their eyes. They saw a familiar path of sandstone in front of them.

It was Minelantis!


	11. The Visitors

_The group looked into _the sandstone hallway. It was so long you couldn't see anything at the end.

"I think I should make an iron door at the entrance to our cave!" Michael exclaimed and ran to the entrance to place the door.

Liam looked at Eve. "You really think a possessed person is causing this?" he said. "For a scientist, that's a stupid answer."

Eve was sad. "Yeah, you're right." she said.

"Finished the door!" Michael called out.

Liam, Eve, and the pets wandered over to the entrance. There was an iron door with lever above it on the inside.

"What's the point of a door?" Eve asked. "We're just hiding here until the apocalypse ends. If it ever ends."

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

"Liam! Block off the entrance to Minelantis!" Eve exclaimed.

Liam ran over to the entrance and blocked the entrance with some smooth stone so it looked natural. You couldn't tell an ancient ruin was behind it now. Michael pulled the lever to open the door. A crowd of people were angrily looking at him.

"Hey guys!" Michael welcomed them. "Shouldn't you all be hiding in your cave systems?"

"There isn't another cave system around here!" Michael's ex-best friend Jack called out. "We want to go in yours!"

Michael sighed. This was not an easy decision. He either had to let everybody in so the place would be very crowded or shoo them away so they burn to death outside. Letting everybody in would mean letting in Jack. He wants to be a criminal mastermind, which is why they're not friends anymore. He's fat, always wears a gray outfit, and he has a big moustache. He always had a menacing look on his face and wore black shoes. He looked very evil.

Michael finally spoke. "I'm going to regret this when we're crowded and running out of air but..." He paused. "Come on in!" he finally croaked out.

The crowd of people crammed into the cave, and when Michael finally closed the door, there was almost no room in the cave.

"It's too crowded in here!" Liam complained. "Someone is going to have to leave!"

"Well..." Eve started. "The world of the future will need science to make new discoveries. I'm in!"

"The world of the future needs a circuitry master! I'm in!" Michael exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute!" Liam yelled. The crowd of people calmed down and became silent. "You know one thing the world of the future _doesn't _need? Criminal masterminds who try to steal people's tools and weapons! That's _you, _Jack!" he screamed, pointing at Jack. "If anyone in this room were to die, it should be him!"

Jack was a bit upset, but his life was very unhappy, failing miserably every time he tried to steal something. "Well..." he mumbled. "Bye everybody. I'll just go outside and... die then." It was a reaction kind of unusual for a criminal. He pulled the lever, exited, and Michael pulled the lever to close the door again.

Suddenly someone in the room started mining a staircase in the wall, and after 20 layers deeper, started mining a huge room. Everybody in the cave started cramming into the area the person was digging out. They knew what the person was thinking.

"Quick!" Michael whispered. "Let's sneak over to Minelantis while we have the chance!"

The group secretly dug into the ruin and placed the blocks back, while everybody was still trying to get in the room the person was mining.


	12. Back in the Ruin

_It was dark in the ruin._

When the group first came into Minelantis, they were at a T intersection.

"Guys!" Eve called out. "Michael and I will go that way," she said, pointing to the left, "and Liam will go the other way!" she said, pointing right.

Liam and Michael nodded, and the group quickly split up.

Liam's POV

I slowly walked along the dark path, holding up my torch to produce light so I could see. This place really gave me the creeps though, because something about this place didn't seem right, even though this isn't the first time we've been here.

I came up to another T intersection. There was a path to the left. I looked down the path. Not too far away there was a 4-way intersection. It seemed like the ruin had all sorts of paths.

All of a sudden a black shadow raced across the path in front of me. My heart just about stopped. I was praying that there wasn't a monster or anything in here.

_I'm probably just seeing things. _I thought to myself. _I'm probably just worried._

Suddenly a black shadow zoomed behind me, the breeze making my hair blow around. It also startled my cat.

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. I wish I could just press a button and it would teleport me back to our shelter.

I was so scared I wanted to scream. But I knew I couldn't, because then I would attract whatever was stalking me. I heard footsteps that sounded like very fast running, and then a loud CRASH!

And then, silence.

I was very surprised I managed not to scream. _Maybe it's just Michael and Eve, _I thought. But if it was them, they were running as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

I slowly took another step, when all of a sudden the ground below caved in! I was falling, and this time I actually screamed. Loud.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"MEOWW!"

I hit the ground hard, and a bunch of debris fell behind me and blocked the hole that was in the ground.

It was pitch-black in the room. I was wondering if I was dreaming, but this was too crazy to be a dream.

"So, you've finally made it..." an evil voice said quietly. The thing shone a flashlight onto its face, allowing me to see who it was.

It was Jack!

"You foolish kid..." Jack said quietly with an evil tone, "you fell right into my trap!"

I finally managed to look up. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if this was really happening. "What are you doing here?"

"You want to know why this is happening, don't you?" said Jack. He held up a shiny golden key with a symbol of the sun on it. "_I _activated the Pandora's Box!"

I gasped. "Why would you do that!?" I asked him, getting angry.

"Because," Jack started explaining, "I'm sick of an ordinary world. Every day is the same, wake up, get ready, go to work, and then come home to start the brutal cycle again the next day. The world needs to change, Liam! I wanted something interesting to happen." Jack took out a bow and arrows and pointed it straight at me. "And for offending me, Liam, you shall die."

"No! I didn't mean too! No!" I screamed.

All of a sudden I heard loud footsteps, and part of the ceiling above me caved in.

"Aggghhhhh!"

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Michael, his dog, and Eve fell right beside me, and they immediately saw Jack's bow pointed at me.

"No!" Michael screamed. He ran over and snatched the bow out of his hands, rather easily. "You will not kill my friend!"

"Friends with this loser?" Jack teased, pointing his finger at me. "He's so careless! And so are you! What kind of crazy maniac wanders into a ruin they don't know about? Do you know how dangerous ruins can be if you're not careful?"

"Jack activated the Pandora's Box!" I screamed. "Just because he wants something interesting to happen!"

"You're so mean, Jack!" Michael screamed. "I can't believe I was ever friends with you!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Michael. I never liked you." He took out a black device about the size of an iPod, and a purple and black light began to shine from the device.

"Oh no..." Michael said, sounding very scared, like he knew something bad was about to happen. "Not again..."

"What do you mean 'again'?" I asked him suspiciously.

The purple and black lights grew bigger. "You know, I've been following you guys." Jack admitted. "I am always watching you."

"So you were _stalking _us!?" Michael screamed.

"Why are you telling this to us anyways?" I asked.

"Might as well, since we're all gonna die." Jack replied. The lights turned into flames, and it looked like they were engulfing Jack, but they didn't seem to be having any effect on him.

"What is that device, anyways?" Eve asked.

"It allows me to teleport and move very quickly!" Jack yelled, his voice getting deeper.

I shuddered. I've learned from experience that when black flames engulf someone and their voice gets deeper, it's never a good sign. All of a sudden the black shadows and the loud footprints made sense. That was Jack with the device.

"A machine like that doesn't exist!" Michael yelled at him.

"It does now!" Jack bellowed; his voice deeper than ever. Jack wasn't even visible anymore. The flames completely engulfed him.

All of a sudden a bright light started shining where the flames were, and there was an explosion of light. Jack turned into a shimmer of purple light, until he disappeared.

The ruin was very quiet. There was nothing but eerie silence. We were all shocked about what we just saw.

I finally broke the silence. "So, what did you mean by 'again'?"

Michael looked scared. He quickly climbed up the pile of debris and ran for it. Eve and I quickly followed him. Our pets followed behind.

"Michael! What did you mean by 'again'?" I yelled angrily. Eve and I were chasing him toward the exit of the ruin. Michael ran outside the ruin and into our cave again.

"I'm still gonna need an answer about that 'again' question!"


	13. I Didn't Do It!

Normal POV

_Michael continued to run _into the cavern, bolting down the staircase the visitors dug. The cavern was empty now, unlike the crowds of people earlier who were trying to get into that tiny staircase. It was only three blocks wide.

"Michael, wait!" Liam called. He and Eve ran down the staircase after him. It went about 20 blocks deep before turning around in the other direction, going another 30 blocks deep.

"Michael! Answer the question!" Eve yelled at him.

All of a sudden the group and the pets came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase. It became clear why they dug out this area. The room was huge, and there were obsidian glass windows near the top of one of the walls. The people were building houses and businesses out of cobblestone in the huge room. It was basically an underground town. It had to be 2000 blocks big and 50 blocks high. The only reason it got so big so fast is because everyone in the room helped build it.

"Wow..." everyone said, stunned by the sight.

"Meow!"

"Woof!"

The cat and the dog barked and meowed happily.

The group walked into the town square. Cobblestone paths surrounded the town square, and the square had a flag with the sun on it to represent the apocalypse. There were some statues of the most important people in the world.

"What happened up there?" a voice said. The group quickly spun around to find a citizen Michael let in standing there. "We heard really weird noises."

"Well..." Eve started sadly, "turns out the Pandora's Box has been activated."

All of the citizens turned toward Liam, with angry looks on their faces. In a matter of seconds, every person in the room was angrily looking at him.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Liam asked, with tension in his voice.

"_You _activated the Pandora's Box!" a random citizen yelled.

Tension filled the air. Everyone in the town seemed to agree.

"No!" Liam screamed. "I didn't do it!"

"Yeah, my old friend activated the box!" Michael yelled, trying to convince these people.

"You have no proof!" another citizen screamed.

There were more arguments between the people.

"Hey," Eve started. "If I found out I was travelling with someone who caused the end of the world, I would get as far away from him as possible! And I've been with him for a few days now! He saw the whole thing! Tell them, Liam!"

Liam started to tell his story. "Well, we went into Minelantis, and I started seeing strange shadows. Eventually the floor caved in right under me and I fell into a room with Michael's old friend Jack in it. He told me he activated the box, and he had the key in his hand!"

"How do we know you're not lying!" a person screamed.

By the noises the people were making, they seemed to agree.

"Come on, people!" Eve screamed. The arguments ceased. "He didn't show a single sign that he was lying!" She held up a checklist full of unchecked boxes.

"What if he's a good liar?" the same person hollered.

All of a sudden a familiar pair of purple and black lights started shining and growing above the town square. Everyone was looking at the lights with shocked expressions. The dog was barking its head off, and the cat was hissing at it.

Eventually Jack fell out of the sphere and landed on the flag, knocking it over and sending him crashing to the ground like a tree after it's been cut down.

"Hey! I worked very hard on that!" an engineer yelled angrily.

"Looking for this?" Jack held up the key to the box. His voice was normal again.

"So... it wasn't you." a person said.

"I told you, I didn't do it."


End file.
